Temptation of the Serpent
by Dinobot king
Summary: After getting his tail handed to him Pentious has to deal with his reputation going down. Charlie is trying to make him feel better, and make him forget about his encounter with Lilith. Right now he needs to not let Lilith makes things worse than what he already did to himself. This story is head cannon for Hazbin Hotel, and is helped written by Commander3428961.
1. Chapter 1

The Victorian era inventor sat down shamefully on his chair while looking at his television. The channel 666 news was on, and he couldn't help but places his hat in front of his face to hide his embarrassment

"Good afternoon I am Katie Killjoy" Katie says as she fluffs her hair

Tom Trench spoke just as he adjusted his mask "And I'm Tom trench!"

"Today's headlines is discussing yesterday's performcane of Queen Lilith" The scene changes as Sir Pentious holding onto Lilith in a dance pose

"As you can see here Hells notable Kingpin Sir Pentious was holding onto Lilith as the head honcho came down, and beat the shit out of him!" Katie Killjoy says as she pounds the table

"We tried to get an interview with the love triangle, but each didn't want to comment" Katie says as she looks into the screen

"Ha especially Pentious as we see him get his ass handed to him Hahaha!" Tom say as he pounds his chest from his laughter

"Yeah let's roleplay the clip!" Katie says, right before the video was about to see Sir Pentious getting beat up the snake demon turned off the television with the remote and struggled to drink his tea.

The Egg Bois would've been in his room to help him, but the hotel had some restrictions towards large crowds, and someone has to watch the snakes demons home.

"Things couldn't get any worse!" Sir Pentious mumbles

"Hi Pentious!" Charlie says in a caring, and quiet voice

"I had to say it" Pentious says as his hat did the same expression as he did.

"I brought you more of the medicine Baxtar made for you" Places the medicine on his table" Are you alright?

"I am not alright….how could I've been so stupid!" The snake demon says as he rubs his temples

Charlie said "You weren't stupid..you just didn't knew better" She try's to be understanding to her patient

"Ohhh I can't believe I...(breathes in, and out) Look, Princess...I'm sss sss sorry for what happened" Pentious says as he looks at Charlie. The princess rubs her head, and said "Trust me I've seen worse ...you're not the only person that tried to hit on my mom. Believe me her doing the punishments are much worse than my dads...one demon turned to stone for thinking a perverted thought...I never liked the guy, but he survived...at least that is what my mom told me" Charlie says as she gave him water.

"I guess" Pentious says as he drank his water

"Look on the bright side now you know...and you've improved on your rehabilitation. Don't worry as soon as you get your wings like Angel is getting his you'll be at peace"

Charlie says in a warm smile. The snake demon looked at the only demon that actually has faith in him when nobody did. He was very lucky, and he should be, but not right now

Pentious said "Sure"

Charlie frowned a bit, and doesn't like sad faces. Charlie knows that this isn't the Pentious she knows

"Hey...who are you?" Charlie asks

"A failure" Pentious says without hesitation

"No..You are Sir Pentious. The survivor of the yearly extermination for almost 200 years. The very demon who conquered out of nothing. The very demon that wouldn't give up on anything. If you say that you are. If you believe in yourself you're not...Because I don't...there is good inside of you...if you don't believe that...I do

The snake demon was astonished. He is the luckiest serpent to have a fri...aquatints like her

"One step at a time...Charlie" Pentious says with a warm smile, and she smiled back

"Okay..Now I have to go meet up with Vaggie" Charlie was about to leave, but miraculously Sir Pentious got out of his chair and slithers with her "I'll get the door for you" The inventor says with a smile.

"Why thank you" Charlie says as Sir Pentious opens the door, and….

"Oh! Hi mom!" Charlie squels

Then the snake demon looked at the door at the very demoness he used to love

"Hello" Lilith was all that she says until

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Then the snake demon closes the door, and locked it. Then starts to panic!

"Uhhh Pentious I'm still inside…." Charlie says as Pentious looked like he was going to throw up

"I can't believe she's here...your mother...here!" Pentious panics

Outside

"Charlie! Charlotte! Is everything alright ...Pentious if you hurt my daughter.

Then Sir Pentious opens the door, and pushes Charlie out

"Ow!" Charlie exclaims

Then closes the door shut

"You hurt my daughter. . That ENRAGES me" Lilith says as fire came through her hair.

"Mom it's ok" Charlie says as she calms her mother down

Sir Pentious then uses buttons to lock the door. Not to mention the rows of locks, and even a security system

"Go away!"

Then Charlie turned the security system off with a remote

"What was that?"

"I told I don't allowed missiles, and explosions inside the hotel. So I asked Baxtar to make a remote to deactivate weapons" Charlie explains while holding a remote with her hotel keys.

"Well It's the only way to keep your mother from coming in!" Sir Pentious says as he prepares a helmet, and a shotgun

"She's not going to

Bam!

Lilith roundhouse kicks the door, and It fell down!

"We need to talk!" Lilith says as she came inside looking like she owns the place...Which she, and her husband used to.

Sir Pentious readied his weapons, but he knows his inventions wouldn't work so he has to go with plan B.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE THE DEVIL'S WIFE!" Pentious begged and cried

"I'm not here to kill you!" Lilith says in a stern manner, and crosses her arms

"Then what are you here for?" Pentious asks preparing for his judgement

"My husband did a number on you. . And I wanted to. . Apologize for that" Lilith says as she lifts Pentious up with her hands

Sir Pentious stares, and said "What?"

Charlie has a poker face expression, and said Well...mom that's very kind of you. Why?"

Lilith just stared at her daughter, and said "Eh"

Charlie scratches her head, and said "Well that's good...anyway I have to meet up with Vaggie. Mom I could show you the hotel since you are here…." Charlie took her mom's hand, but Lilith gently removes herself

"I'm just going to talk with him for a while" Lilith says as she brushes her hair

Charlie innocently just stare "Ok...lunch will begin soon" Charlie left the room

Sir Pentious jolted, and wanted to reach Charlie, but she was gone "No Charlie...hmm"

Sir Pentious looks at Lilith, and gulped. While Lilith just stared at him back

"How should I put this nicely..get out of my room" He said without hesitating

"You do realize this was my room" Lilith says as she walks around

"Uh. . I am aware" Pentious says as he disarmed himself, but remained stern to keep his ground.

"You dare to kick me out of my room?" Lilith says as she looks at Pentious

Sir Pentious scowled at the queen not caring what happens next "This isn't yours anymore I'm just living here until I cross over"

Lilith scoffs as she sat herself down on Pentious bed "I love my daughter but she doesn't realize . . Not everyone can be helped"

Sir Pentious cocked an eyebrow "Oh you think I'm hopeless...I'm not surprised"

"You shouldn't be...I just see you as bold, but foolish...dogged but pitiful. I'm surprised how you are still sanding after what my husband did to you." Lilith says as she presses her dress.

"Uhhh thanks...look I appreciate you apologizing to me, and whether you were complimenting me or not, but I am very busy at the moment so I don't need anymore distractions" Pentious says not caring that he offended the queen.

Lilith just frowns a bit "Alright" She lifts her right hand up "Assist me?"

Pentious was about to say no, but had to be a gentleman

He helps her up, and as she stands and she fell on the floor

"Ahh are you oooooo…." Pentious stares at her legs as the dress she was wearing had an opening. He couldn't help but notice how soft, and clean her legs ares

"My eyes are up here. Serpent" Her words helped him snap back to reality

"Oh my apologies" Pentious says as he helps lift her up "Umm does this happen often?" Pentious asks

"Sometimes I hate it when my hair makes it difficult for me to walk" She sat down on his bed

"I could help you with that" Pentious says as she slithers for a chair. He grabs his. "Would you sir down?"

Lilith said "Yes" She stood up, and sat on Pentious chair

"Ok now ...hmmm this may take a while" Pentious says

"Take your time ...don't disappoint me" Likith says/warned him

The snake uses his hands, and brushes her hair while tying them. While carefully cleaning his head of anything he might regret

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but your hair is so soft" Pentious says as he brushes them with a hair brush

Lilith just giggled a bit, and said "thank you"

Then the snake demon found a way to control himself as he ties her hair out to her feet level. As he is done she looks like Charlie's, but much longer, and more complicated knot. He tied her hair in the style of Rapunzel's tied hair in Tangled

Before Pentious could give her a mirror. Lilith looks at the desk, and sees a bouquet of flowers. The same ones he was going to give to her during their second encounter. She stood up from the chair, and grabs them, and starts looking at them

"Hmmm indigos...not a very common, but unique color…(hands them to Pentious, and the snake demon was left confused)...well ...use your imagination" Lilit said bluntly as Sir Pentious quickly grabs them, and places flowers on her hair. Then he made sure the flowers were not close or far from each other

"Done" Pentious says as Lilith took the mirror in full speed, and looks at herself.

"Hmmmm not bad. not meeting my standards, but close to adequate...maybe you do know style serpent, but I'm not sure if this makes me...how you say...protrude from the wretchedness of hell" Lilith says as she adjusts a flower.

"Well you do stand out ...and" Continues to stare in awe "WOW you really are beautiful" Pentious says without even thinking

Lilith smirked, and walked "Oh, please. I always hear that"

Sir Pentious scratches the back of his head, and asked "What do you mean?"

Lilith scoffed "And you I thought you were my biggest fan. I was always being called beautiful. By my husband, my children and ALL the admirers" Lilith just winked at him cause the snake demon to not think of his next sentence as he swoons

"well from for what young people would say you really are sexy" Pentious says before he realizes what he said, covered his mouth, and starts to panic

Lilith looked unamused, and stood up "Oh… I see" She walked towards Pentious, and the snake demon prepared for his pounding

"Ok bad choice of words" Pentious says as he opens his eyes to see Lilith looking at him

"Hmmmmm" Lilith asks

"You are not offended...harassed...discriminated...anything?" Pentious asks but remained prepared to get pummeled

"No" Lilith says without hesitation

"Oh that's good to know..anyway, I have to prepare for my season with your daughter soon so...Ahhh!"

Lilith grabs his hands, and starts to lead him away

"Follow me" That's all she could say

Sir Pentious didn't have a choice as he was pulled away from his room "Where are we going?" Then snake asks as he's having trouble hearing right now

"You'll see….old fool" Lilith says as she leads him down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Temptation of the Serpent Chapter 2

The princess of hell/founder of the Happy Hotel. Which is now turned to the Hazbin Hotel is having a meeting with her girlfriend

"Wait! what is it Vaggie?" Charlie asks Vaggie

"The floors are leaking again" Vagge says as she places buckets to sources or dripping

"Don't worry Vaggie everything will be alright..just give me some time to…."

Then a piece of wood from the ceiling fell

"Shit! Make that more time" Charlie says in frustration

"Why not have the Goat Bois fix it?" Vaggie asks as she places another bucket

The Goat Bois came in with some tools

"Unfortunately they only protect, and help me perform not fix things" Charlie says while petting Razzle, and Dazzle

"Well what are we going to do?" Vaggie says

Then someone came in to the conversation...with a smile

"My dear looks like you're in a bit of a pickle" The radio voice says

"Oh Alastor I didn't see you there, but thank god you are here...now Uhh you know what to do to fix the floors...please?" Charlie says in her authority voice

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...No" Alastor has without hesitation

"I'm sorry...what?" Charlie asks

"I'm afraid my generosity has reached its end" Alastor says as he looks at his nails

"But you said…." Charlie speaks until

"Look sweetheart I really want to help you with your endeavors, and most importantly my entertainment, but I can't simply just give you a new person to do the work for you or use my abilities without some..how you say? "compensation" (Radio voice)" Alastor says as his eyes glowed

Charlie looks to him in fear "Well ...how about this...I'll give you what you want as soon as…hmmp" Charlie's mouth was shut, and Vaggie appeared behind her

"Give us a moment" Vaggie says as she drags Charlie away

"I warned you about him didn't I...aye porque tu no escushen?" (Aye why won't you listen?) Vaggie says as she rubbed her temples

"Don't worry Vaggie I'll just give him an I.O.U. I'm sure he'll be patient ounce I make some money on my own" Charlie says

"He doesn't want money hun!...I don't know what he wants, but I'm sure it's nothing good, and things you wouldn't want to give him " Vaggie says "Look we'll figure out a way to deal with this later..right now we just have to suck it up, and shut up until we do…

"On the contrary...no demon would want to come here sweetie...unless" Alastor says as he stood in front of Charlie, and pushes Vaggie aside

"Don't worry sweetheart sacrifices have to be made ...No shame princess and I'll make it too good use" Alastors hand glowed in green neon

Charlie was about to reach until

"Uhhh I really don't know. I mean don't you see what's going on outside?" The snake demon says as he is being dragged by Lilith

"Don't be ridiculous" Lilith says

"Oh mom" Charlie exclaimed as she walks past Alastor "We'll talk later, Al … I am still considering on that deal" Charlie says before the Radio demon clutches his hands like a bear trap

"Mom what's going..(notices her new hair style looking exactly like Charlie's)..(gasp) Oh mom we are like twins) Charlie squeals, and hugs her mother, and Lilith did the same when they are done" Mom who brushed your hair?" Charlie asks in excitement

"Oh, isn't it obvious...Pentious did I for me" Lilith says as she picked a flower from her hair, and places the flower on Charlie's hair"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at Sir Pentious "Oh...really!?"

"Uhhh...it's the least I could do?...anyway I'm…

Then they hear some noises outside..as they looked at the windows the entire hotel was a tourist attraction.

They were souvenirs, t-shirts, and even cds.

"What the!?" Vaggie says before turning to Charlie "Why are these demons here?" Vaggie asks in curiosity...until

"Step right up! Everything must go! Here lives Hells notable motherfucker!" A spunk like voice says revealing to be Cherri Bomb selling t- shirts.

The current demons in the hotel looked shocked while Alastor smiled in satisfaction.

"Woah guess this story sold like wildfire" Nifty says as she dusts the windows

"Oh please who would be dumb enough to buy...?" Husk asks until

Then Angel came inside with bags in all of his six arms "Hey everybody! I just bought us all T shirts!" Angel says as he took one out, and showed the picture of Pentious getting his tail kicked by Lucifer, one where he is getting his teeth ripped open, and his frill pulled, and so many others that are too horrible to describe

"Ok I think we need to draw less attention otherwise this might be bad for publicity" Charlie says as she looks at the T shirts

"Should we kick them out?" Husk asks

"Oh! maybe we can convince them to sign up!" Vaggie says while looking at Charlie who looks very uncomfortable as she looks at a T Shirt that has Pentious holding onto Lilith. "Charlie?"

"Huh! Uhhh yeah let's do this..Vaggie I'll go change..Angel get the fliers..Nifty make free food samples..Husk pass out drinks, but nothing alcoholic...uhhh Razzle Dazzle clean up the mess and make sure the water doesn't stain the floors too much..." Charlie says as she starts walking up the stairs. "Oh uh mom I think you should stay indoors until the heat dies down… You know how wild the crowd can be"

"Sure...Charlie, but you know how lonely I get..sure your pets would do but not enough"

Charlie thinks to herself that she can not make things worse for her mother nor Pentious

"Don't worry...uh Alastor would you be able too…." Alastor was not inside anymore "Where did he go?"

"Hey look he's with Cherri Bomb" Nifty says as she points to the direction outside of the Hotel

"With the temporary partnership between me and the lady Cherri Bomb, for a limited time only come and get my own designs of the sorry excuse for a kingpin getting tortured from my hand!" Alastor says in excitement

"Alastor!" Charlie exclaimed

"Don't worry sweetie consider this a fundraiser...those drinks and food I provided for the hotel weren't cheap!" Alastor says he attends to his customers

Charlie had no choice she knows how bored her mother would get if she's left alone for a while. "Uh Sir Pentious?" Charlie turns to see Pentious was almost going to the second floor "Can you come here please"

Pentious then slithers down "What is it?"

"Me and the others are going to try and calm the frenzy outside...Can you keep an eye on my mom! Please?" Charlie asks as the snake demon looks at Lilith

He remembers the very beautiful face that he promises to have when he first lay his eyes on her, but….. he can not make the same mistake

"No ...Charlie" Pentious protested

"Look we'll be back just make some tea for her" Charlie says as she and the others were heading out

"No princes I just don't..." Pentious says but look back to see Charlie gone "Uhhhhh…(he turns to Lilith direction but she was gone too)

"Where did she go?" Pentious says he looks nervously around the lobby for the Succubi Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor, and Cherri Bomb were selling their custom T-Shirts, and recorded videos of the incident. Specifically Lucifer beating the crap out of Sir Pentious

Alastor was clutching onto the finances, and looking at the large crowds who were being "entertained", and how's he's enjoying the meaningless lives of the scum actually paying to have a piece of the kingpins misery. "Such profit!"

Cherri Bomb was busy counting the profits while Alastor summons more merchandise "So how do you want to split? 50-50 or 60-40?" The Cyclops says as she places the money in her box

Alastor turns back and said "Keep the money dear! The only thing I'm gaining is the sight of these cretins eating this shit! Hahahahahaha!" Alastor laughs in glee, and as he was going to summon more merch.

"Uh Alastor?" A voice appeared to be Charlie who was standing next to the line

"Hey I was here first!" A demon complained at the princess

"This will only take a second" Charlie says trying to keep the peace

"Get lost!" The demon kept retaliating until ...a spear came out of nowhere, and was pointed at his face

"You want to say that again?" Vaggie says as she stood in front of the demon that was threatening Charlie

"Uhhhh I just remembered I have something to do ...Aaaahhhhhh!" The demon ran, and all lined up demons left Cherri Bombs, and Alastors counter.

"Hey! I was trying to make a living here!" Cherri says, and Alastor placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll deal with this ...(turns to Charlie) Now sweetheart...is there a problem?" Alastor says as he looks at Charlie.

"Well...Alastor do you think this is wrong?" Charlie asks she looks around the merchandise, and blushed from the sight of the pictures of her mother, and Pentious on the T-shirts.

"Not at all ...believe it or not dear, but sometimes you have to make ends meet ...out of other people's… (demon radio voice) suffering

Charlie rubbed her temples "Look I know I'm asking you too much, but as I remember carefully you said you'd you want to help my project, and that would give you entertainment. How is this entertaining you?" Charlie asks

Alastor looks at Charlie "Simple, dear. Look around you. These demons like the suffering of others. As well as I like the suffering of Pentious. So I am playing a role in that king wannabes torment. Hahahaha! Oh, and I am enjoying every last second of spreading that slugs embarrassment, mess, plight, and torture all across of this everlasting nightmare until the day he is exterminated" Alastor says as his antlers grows, and his eyes glowed yellow, but returned to normal as demons came flocking by "Now if you'll excuse me…(snaps his fingers, and new merch came in) "I have some business I need to attend too!"

Charlie was in distressed that Alastor does not want to listen to reason, but she has to make a choice. The demons were not taking any fliers nor listening, but right now she needs to focus on her hotel

"Hon, don't worry we'll figure out another way" Vaggie says reassuring her girlfriend

"Sometimes I have to make difficult decisions Vaggie" Charlie says she steps forward

"Alastor?"

The deer demon turns his head like an owl while his smile glows

"Yeeeesssssss" Alastor asks

Vaggie watches as Charlie speaks to him, the moth demon bit her lip from nervousness, and uncertainty. Whatever Charlie's decision is Vaggie has to help her endure it.

Back inside the Hazbin Hotel Sir Pentious was looking for Lilith after he was told by Charlie to watch her.

"Your majesty? Your majesty?" Pentious slithers around the lobby trying to ignore the windows from demons making fun of him.

"He's got to be in there!" A demon says before taking out his phone to shine his flashlight

The snake demon evades the light, and continued to move towards the shadows.

"Ok...nobody notices me nobody ...ahhhh" Pentious slips on a wet floor.

Then as he stood up he sees Razzle, and Dazzle who were mopping the floor. Unfortunately, after Pentious slipped he accidentally topped over buckets of water. Razzle, and Dazzle to stopped moping, and growl at Pentious.

"Nice goats" Pentious says while slithering backwards, and slithers away to avoid getting anymore hurt.

The snake demon then reaches the cafe area, and stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh! This is getting out of hand! My life is now a living hell! Which I am already in, but ...Grrr!" Pentious growled as his frill spreads. Then all of a sudden

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" A strange, and harmonic humming was heard behind a double door that had the label "Kitchen" on top of it

The snake demon slithers towards the kitchen while being discreet, and hearing the soothing tone.

"Hmmmm hmmmm ohhhhh" The singing began to get louder, and Pentious went inside the kitchen to see Lilith boiling water.

The snake demon can not let his curiosity get the best of him again so he has to leave. He slithers carefully towards the door, not wanting to disturb her or get her attention. He opens the door, and the door creaks ...unfortunately

"Oh...your just in time!" Lilith says as she turns, and carries a pot of boiling water. Lilith walks towards Pentious with the pot.

Pentious turns, and panicked, but slipped down making the door open for Lilith. His tail was holding the door as Lilith carries to pot.

"Hmmm, that's one way of holding a door" Lilith said as she stepped out.

The snake demon slithers back up, and looks at Lilith setting up the pot on a table.

"What are you doing?" Pentious asks.

Lilith turns, and smiled "Tea" then she sets up the cups, and the tea packets.

"Oh well ...you know it's really good with honey and mine favorite is black tea...what about yours" Pentious asks as he grabs a seat, and sat down despite having a tale

Lilith pours the hot water in their cups "I just like tea as a whole" then grabs the tea packets

"Oh, me too...just nothing too fizzy like soda...it's really bad for your blood pressure" Pentious says

"You do realize we are already dead" Lilith says as she mixes her tea

"I know, but in Hell you could still feel the pain...you wouldn't be surprised on what you could live through" Pentious shudders

"Yes...I know" Lilith says

"Heh one time I got my…" Pentious was about to say something until

"Head cut off when I was trying to upsurge a Shark Mafia" Lilith says

"How did you know about that?" Pentious asks

"Surprised!" Lilith asks

"I'm just saying I mean it's like you know what I'm saying or…" Pentious continues to ask as he was interrupted again as he lifts his tea

"Thinking?" Lilith says before blowing the hot ta from her cup

Sir Pentious almost dropped her tea "Excuse me"

"I can read minds" Lilith says as she places her tea cup down after cooling it.

"You can?" Pentious asks as he starts to shake in nervousness.

"I may not see directly what goes on inside that mind if yours but I do see memories...thoughts are too imaginative to see" Lilith says as she brushes her hair

"Oh that's impressive...what am I thinking of right now?" Pentious asks thinking of something risky

Lilith concentrated, and said without hesitation, "Sex with me" She says as her hair turned fire.

"Ahhh I didn't mean any of that!" Sir Pentious says as he cowers

Sir Pentious heart simply sunked, and panicked as he covers himself with his hat who closes its eye, and panicked as well.

Then Lilith swiftly dropped an herb on his cup as he was not looking, and was bracing for his beating, but…

Sir Pentious waited for almost two minutes, and he lifts his head to see Lilith staring at him "Well, aren't we going to drink the tea...the tea is getting cold" Lilith says

Lilith said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. Lucifer did enough to you already"

Pentious starts to relax, and lifted his hat up, and grabs his cup "oh so you turned demons to stone at your will when they have these kinds of thoughts?" Pentious asks

"I do, and I'm letting this one slides ...but don't push your luck. Otherwise I will have to teach you some...manners" Lilith lifts her tea

Sir Pentious nervousness became undetermined as he shakes his cup, and gulps "Well ...That's Good to know" was about to sip…

"Don't forget to stir" Lilith says

Then rapidly Pentious grabbed his spoon, and swirled his tea. Lilith smiled a bit as the snake demon was falling for her trap

"Well cheers!" Pentious says before clicking his cup with hers, and he drank his tea

"Yes...cheers" Lilith says as she drank hers

"You know I have to say your majesty your kind as I thought you'd be" Pentious says as he places his cup down on his side of the table.

"Thank you, and your...less annoying, and pitiful when I stumbled with you" Lilith says as she places her cup down.

Then noises cake up outside

"Don't those...trolls have anything better ... to do!" Sir Pentious says as he starts to feel weak

"Something wrong?" Lilith asks as she smirks

"Uhhh yeah..it's just I feel...tired…" Pentious says as he looks at his hands, and starts to see double "I didn't know I had four arms...what's happening?" Pentious says as he passes out on the table, and the cups, and pots fell causing a small shattering sound

Then Razzle, and Dazzle dropped their cleaning utensils, and walked to investigate the noise. As they came in the cafe they see Lilith cuffing Pentious arms in chains. Then she looks at the Goat Bois.

"Strap his arms in a pair of pillars" Lilith says as she points at the unconscious snake demon.

"I am going to give Hell the show they'll never forget, and to finally have this mockery reduce to a reminder. And to give this…dirt crawler what he diserves" Lilith says as her horns glows, and walks out of the cafe


End file.
